


The Game

by Gaygent37



Series: The Hunter & The Hunted [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Anal Sex, Biting, Denial of Feelings, Dirty Talk, Enemies and Lovers, Knotting, M/M, Manipulation, Marking, Mind Games, Morning After, Panties, Tranquilizers, Werewolf Hunter Dick, Werewolf Jason, slight humiliation, trap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:35:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23408413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaygent37/pseuds/Gaygent37
Summary: One month, Dick does not show up to their forest showdown.So Jason tracks him down and finds Dick waiting in his bedroom, in nothing but a pair of panties.Jason is very proud of himself for finally getting Dick to realize how he really feels about Jason.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Series: The Hunter & The Hunted [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1683880
Comments: 13
Kudos: 244





	The Game

The moon was full and bright in the cloudless night sky. The woods were deathly quiet on these particular nights because larger, more dangerous predators were often afoot.

The nearby town had also settled down, the last of the night owls finally heading to bed. It seemed like another, normal full moon.

But it was not.

The wolf had been prowling the woods for hours now, sniffing the air everywhere he went in hopes of catching the hunter’s scent, but the woods were completely free of any trace of Dick’s smell.

As the night drew on, Jason’s wolf became more and more agitated, needing to free its energy somehow - either sexually, which Jason greatly preferred, or his wolf would go tearing through the woods and snapping up as many unfortunate little critters as it could.

Jason unwillingly drew closer and closer towards the town, trying to catch any hint of Dick’s scent. It was the full moon. Dick was supposed to be out hunting him! That was their deal, and yet, it was the hunter who broke it first. Jason walked silently along the edge of the woods, his nose twitching as he tried sorting through all the other unpleasant human scents to find Dick's, which was infinitely better smelling.

And finally, he caught it. Immediately, he started following. When he confirmed that it was Dick's scent, and it was definitely getting stronger, he set off at a sprint. His powerful legs brought him all the way to the edge of town to a cabin where Dick was temporarily (semi-permanently) staying, courtesy of the town’s generous mayor, of course. 

Jason circled around the cabin several times, growling quietly. Dick was definitely inside, he could smell him. And Dick smelled especially good tonight, since he had kept Jason waiting for him.

Jason bared his teeth and leaped at the wooden door, crashing through very easily, seeing that it was not actually closed all the way. Jason immediately barged into the bedroom, ready to tackle and take Dick right where he stood, but he froze, crouched and ready to pounce.

“You’re late,” Dick said, laid out on the bed like he had been waiting for Jason. He wore nothing but a pair of thin, blue panties. They were sheer and hid nothing from Jason's heightened vision. Dick pouted. “I was starting to think you weren’t going to show.”

Jason growled at him in confusion. The room was set up with dim candles flickering and casting their romantic glow, and rose petals were elegantly spilled everywhere.

Dick smiled and beckoned to Jason with a finger. He lay down slowly, stretching out so Jason could see every inch of him. 

And shit, if Dick did not look absolutely ravishing.

Jason stepped closer, hesitantly. He sniffed the bed sheets Dick was spread so prettily on. They were newly washed with lavender detergent. Then, he nosed between Dick’s legs, which opened wider in invitation. 

Up close, the panties did something to Jason. He could see the way the sheer fabric cupped Dick's amazing ass, and how it could barely keep Dick's half-hard cock from peeking over the top. He had only ever seen Dick in hunting gear, even on the rare occasions that Dick ventured into town on a non-full-moon days. And when they met in the woods, Dick’s clothes were all torn off anyway. 

Now, in somewhat proper lighting, with Dick _willingly_ showing him everything, Dick was absolutely beautiful. His body was slim with just the right balance of firm muscles and soft curves.

Jason felt immensely satisfied. He had finally gotten through to his hunter. He jumped onto the bed delicately, the poor thing groaning under the weight of a giant wolf. Dick, on the other hand, did not even flinch. He smiled and gently rubbed the fur on Jason’s chest. Jason felt the slightest urge to roll over and let himself be pet like some overgrown dog.

“Well? Do you like it?” Dick asked. “I picked it out especially with you in mind. Thought it’d be all around nicer for both of us if we just dropped the charade. And I won’t have bruised knees and hands for a week. And actually have _wearable_ clothes,” Dick said with a small laugh.

Jason nuzzled Dick under the chin, agreeing wholeheartedly. He was so glad that Dick was coming around.

With some effort, since his wolf wanted more pets, Jason transformed for the first time in front of Dick. Dick’s eyes widened when fur gave way to smooth, hard flesh.

Jason smirked down at Dick. “Glad you’re finally seeing things my way, Dickiebird.”

Dick just smiled at him. He touched Jason’s face, pulling him down for a kiss. Jason hummed, still smiling at Dick’s eagerness. As their tongues danced and lips embraced, Jason slipped his hands down Dick's body and into Dick’s panties. He loved the feeling of having silky fabric against the back of his hands and the supple flesh of Dick’s ass under his hands.

“Wonder what I did to change your mind,” Jason said, pulling back for a second. “Doesn't matter though because I’m going to make you mine tonight, Dickiebird.”

“Please, Jay,” Dick whispered coyly and smiling wider. “Make me yours.”

And with that, Jason finally let his wolf go. He ripped the panties in half, throwing the thing across the room. He surged down and kissed Dick again, roughly this time. 

Dick moaned and arched up into the kiss, responding like he never had before. Jason kissed him for a few more seconds before the urge to mark Dick anew grew too strong. His canines scraped down the sensitive parts of Dick’s neck, making the hunter shiver under Jason’s touches. 

Jason also pushed in two fingers into Dick’s ass, grinning and nipping at Dick’s collarbone when he found that Dick had lubed and stretched himself. 

“Such a good boy for me,” Jason whispered. “See? I knew you’d fall for me someday. I could see it in your eyes the whole time,” he laughed. “The hunter becoming weak and submissive for his prey.”

Jason bit down on Dick’s neck, letting his teeth dent the skin enough for it to bruise. Then, he eased up on the pressure and licked it over and over again, enjoying the way Dick came alive under the ministrations.

“Jason...” Dick said breathlessly. “I need you to fuck me.”

Jason had been raging hard the second he saw Dick lying there in those panties. “Happy to oblige, my pretty birdie.”

He grabbed his thick cock, stroking it slowly for Dick to see. Then, he used his other hand to hoist Dick’s hips up, pulling him forward and aligning them with his own. 

In one smooth movement, he slid into Dick’s warm hole. He bit back a groan, but Dick moaned openly, something he never did. 

“You like that feeling, Dickie?” Jason smirked, feeling incredibly smug. “Being so full of my thick cock, knowing you’re going to get an even bigger knot, and you’ll end up bulging with my cum?”

Dick gave another breathy moan, shivering at the thought.

“You’re such a little slut for my cock, aren’t you, Dickie?” Jason asked, giving a shallow thrust into Dick’s warmth. It was hard to hold back, but he wanted to tease Dick more. “Tell me.”

Dick needed no prompting. “I’m a little slut for your cock, Jason! I’m a slutty little hunter who needs to be fucked right now!”

Jason obliged, snapping his hips sharply, jabbing his cock right into Dick’s prostate.

“Fuck, yes!” Dick moaned loudly.

Jason leaned over and started kissing up Dick’s neck again, sucking hickies everywhere he could. He was definitely going to parade Dick around town tomorrow so everyone knew who his little hunter belonged to.

Now that Jason had successfully seduced Dick and was currently reaping its rewards, he needed a new game to play. A low rumble of a growl left his throat as a new idea started to form. His fucked into Dick even faster, a clear sign that his wolf loved the idea too.

He would get Dick to want him so much that Dick was willing to turn his back on werewolf hunting and take the bite. Then, he was going to make Dick his mate, and he was going to mate the hell out of him. 

He was fucking Dick so fast it was almost frantic now. His eyes were pinned on Dick’s, watching as his future mate reached closer and closer to his climax. Dick squeezed his eyes shut, one hand strangling his sheets and the other digging into Jason's back.

“Ja-a-a-son!” Dick screamed when he came, his voice shaking like he was using a jackhammer. More like being fucked with one. Dick’s hole clamped down on Jason’s cock, sending pulses of pleasure up Jason’s spine. 

Jason bit down on Dick’s neck again, eliciting another scream of pain-pleasure, and plunged his knot deep into Dick. 

When he locked in, Jason felt so satisfied. Next time he did this, it would be his mate under him - changed, marked, and mated. He was sure of it. His knot swelled even bigger at that thought.

Unconsciously, Jason put a hand onto Dick’s stomach, caressing it with a fond smile on his face. He pressed a light kiss to Dick’s jaw, still a bit lost in his daydream.

“Baby,” Jason murmured. “You’re so fucking good to me. So happy you came around.”

Dick gave a breathless laugh. “Oh, you have no idea,” he said.

Then, Jason felt the cold metal barrel of a gun pressed against his temple. His body was too blissed out to even tense up immediately. He continued to lay on top of Dick. He did see Dick’s frown through half-lidded eyes though.

“I’ve got a fucking gun pressed to your head and you’re _still_ cumming in me?” Dick asked, more in awe than disgust.

“Shh,” Jason said contently. “I’m thinking about getting you knocked up. You’re ruining the daydream.”

“Are you delusional?” Dick asked, waving his other hand around. “I'm a man! _And_ I’ve got a _gun-”_

“You won’t shoot me,” Jason cut off with a smile. “You love it when I fuck you. Crave it even. Otherwise, you wouldn’t have lured me all the way to your room, set up this romantic scene, and let me take you in your own bed.”

“I- but- it’s- _that was all part of the trap,_ Jason!”

“Or was it because you wanted me to take you in a romantic setting?” Jason asked. "Sounds like a date, birdie."

Dick let out a very frustrated noise. “Why are you so infuriating?! I wasn’t trying to seduce you! Get over yourself!”

“You’re the one who needs to get over his denial, Dickiebird,” Jason said, a bit more seriously.

“I’m not in denial! And you’re not succeeding in distracting me! I’m still going to shoot you.”

Jason just smirked. “Sure thing, birdie.”

Dick gave another frustrated yell and stabbed Jason in the arm with a tranquilizer he had grabbed with his free hand. “Just shut the hell up,” he grumbled, tossing the gun aside. The gun's safety was still on anyway.

Jason chuckled quietly as the tranquilizer started working. It was an instant formula Dick spent many months perfecting. “Shoulda... done that... _after..._ my knot popped outta you...”

There was a few seconds of silence as the situation dawned on Dick.

“Fuck!” Dick yelled. 

He gave Jason’s unconscious body a shove, but Jason did not move. And the damn wolf was _still_ cumming inside him.

* * *

His alarm clock did not go off. 

Dick sat up with a gasp, knowing something was very wrong from how bright the sunlight outside his window was. He was also alone in bed, still naked, but clean now.

Outside his bedroom, Dick could hear movement - very loud movement. Someone was moving around the kitchen and bellowing the Titanic theme at the top of their lungs. Dick slid out of bed, his legs still shaky as he tried to piece together what had gone wrong. 

He was not supposed to fall asleep, and Jason was definitely not supposed to be awake. The tranquilizer was strong enough to knock out any human for at least 24 hours. Dick knew because he tried it on himself several times.

Dick stumbled his way out of the bedroom after tugging on a pair of pants he found lying around.

“Good morning, sleeping beauty,” Jason said with a smile. “I made breakfast. Your fridge was dreadfully empty, so I went to the store before you woke up. I made an omelet with all the fixings. Hey, why so down?”

Jason came over and took Dick’s face into his hands, turning it up towards him. He felt Dick's forehead.

“You don’t have a fever,” Jason said.

“Did you drug me?” Dick asked flatly.

“Ah, it’s about that,” Jason said with a laugh. “No, I didn’t _drug_ you. You fell asleep, and I woke up after _you_ drugged _me_. And as to why your little tranquilizer didn’t work as long as you wanted it to, I’m a supernatural being, darling. They don’t have the same effects on me.”

“So you stayed and made me breakfast to rub it in?” Dick snapped.

“Mmm, just a bit,” Jason admitted. He steered Dick into a seat at the table, placed a fork in his hand, and set the plate in front of Dick.

Dick glared at Jason. He stabbed the omelet viciously. “Don’t you have work this morning?” he snarled.

“Cancelled all my meetings, including yours,” Jason said dismissively. He sat down across from Dick with a smirk on his face. “Thought I’d spent the day with you. I’m a bit horrified you’re the first one to move our relationship along to the next level.”

Dick choked before the omelet even made it to his mouth. “That wasn’t my intention! And there- there _is_ no relationship!” Even as he said that, Dick's face grew red.

“So you say,” Jason smirked. “But we both know fully well just how much you need me.”

Dick’s teeth clinked on the metal fork as he bit down, hoping it would send some threatening message to Jason. He chewed just as viciously, but each chew quickly became less so.

Jason smirked at him. “Tastes good, doesn't it?”

Dick forced himself to set his fork down. Damn that wolf. Power-hungry and manipulative - that son of a bitch had no right being such a talented cook.

“What's wrong? Does your hand hurt?” Jason asked. “Here, I’ll feed you.”

“I can eat fine by myself!” Dick snapped, picking up the fork again and shoving another bite into his mouth. Shit, it was more delicious than the first. He blushed hard as he continued eating, his stomach rejoicing at the amazing food.

Jason watched the entire time, a shit-eating grin on his face. They both knew who came out on top again. But this time, Dick almost could not even bring himself to care.

Six months ago, Dick prepped for yet another easy werewolf extermination job - in, out, and done.

Six months later, Dick sat in the kitchen, eating breakfast cooked by the man who was both his client and his target.

Where exactly had it all gone wrong?

**Author's Note:**

> Only getting a part 2 because a lovely anon prompted me with the amazing idea. 
> 
> Find me on [Tumblr](https://gaygent37.tumblr.com/) and feel free to do the same!


End file.
